


His Whispers Spoke Volumes

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: After the Snake attack, Severus could not speak. Hermione felt the loss of his voice keenly but she made a plan.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	His Whispers Spoke Volumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oihermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/gifts).



> From a prompt on the Hearts and Cauldrons discord server! <3 Thanks oi!

She sat at the side of his bed as he recovered. The snake had torn out part of his voice box but that didn’t stop him from trying to yell at her. Of course, he made little sound and for that she was grateful. She could tell by the movement of his lips, the curl of his sneer and the raising of his eyebrows that his words weren’t exactly polite. No ‘thank you’ passed his lips, in spite of her saving his life.

She heard the nurses talking one night, no gossiping was more like it, about the fact that there was no treatment that would heal his throat and make him speak again. It made her angry to know that they were talking about him behind his back but it made her sad to think she might never hear his voice again. She had always assumed that magic was infallible. She knew that Muggle technology wasn’t but she thought that magic would fill the gap. To find out that it didn’t was like finding out there was no Santa Claus as a child. She felt the same wave of disappointment hit her.

She had asked Harry if she could borrow some books from Sirius’s old library and he had waved her off, laughing that she never needed to ask permission for books. It was her home too now. That was what had been decided as soon as the war ended; Harry and Hermione had moved into Grimmauld place, keeping each other company, and feeling safer because they were together. Ron had returned to The Burrow and their relationship had fizzled before it even started. They were close friends, nothing more.

She took three books and sat with Severus at the side of his bed. He glared at her, rolled his eyes, and stared heavenwards. He refused to look at her, no matter what questions she asked or what she said. He didn’t even attempt to talk. He just lay there, silent and impotent and ignoring her. He didn’t even bother to complain any more.

She had found a simple idea, a simple spell that was supposed to work for those who were blind. She wondered if it could be adapted for someone who was mute. And so, she decided to try it. She found a piece of Amazonite that was just the right shade of green and suspended it in a tight band of black leather. He might hate it, but it was just an idea.

Her next step was to speak to Harry and Ron and various of their other classmates. She approached them with a question on her lips and trepidation in her heart. She was surprised when so many volunteers came forwards to help. She wasn’t expecting Draco Malfoy or Neville Longbottom for that matter. Draco because of her, and Neville because of him. However, everyone seemed to want to help.

He was supposed to be leaving the hospital soon but, as it turned out, he had nowhere to go. Spinner’s End had been destroyed and, while he was not sad to see it go, he was annoyed that it left him with only one option: Hogwarts. But he was impotent, uncommunicative in the extreme. How was he supposed to keep students safe? How was he supposed to teach them anything? He snarled silently in frustration as his near-constant companion walked into his room, holding a small package.

“Good morning Sir, I have something for you. Well, two somethings.” She winced at the bad grammar and he rolled his eyes again before holding his hand out. She handed him a folded letter and he raised an eyebrow at the green ink on the front.

“It’s from Professor McGonagall. I’m not sure what it says but she told me to wait for your answer.” He nodded, opening the letter, and scanning the short missive. He scoffed silently and dropped the letter on the bed. She wasn’t entirely sure what it meant but it seemed he would not answer the communication any time soon. She frowned and chewed her lip.

“This second present is…well…it’s sort of from me and Harry and Ron and…and everyone…” She handed him a thin package wrapped in plain brown paper. He opened it slowly, carefully, his eyes heavily invested in looking directly at the paper and not at her. She thought she might have seen some sort of flicker of emotion in his eyes but she dismissed it almost immediately. He held up the black leather and looked at the stone strangely. He stared at her, raising his eyebrow and she smiled slightly. It was so…him.

“It’s a necklace. I know you don’t wear jewellery. But this isn’t jewellery really. It’s…well…it is imbued with memories of your voice. I found a spell that works for people who go blind…and I adapted it for you. If I did it right, you should be able to put it on and…speak again. I can’t guarantee volume but…pitch and tone should be correct.” His eyes widened in surprise as she spoke and she smiled at him as he slipped the leather around his throat.

“Granger, don’t you have somewhere else to be?” He looked surprised as his voice, which he had thought stolen forever, came out just as deep and dark and drawling as ever. Hermione smiled at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears. She shook her head softly.

“Welcome back Sir. And I find, if you don’t mind the company, I have nowhere at all I’d rather be.” He smiled at her then, the first smile she had ever seen on his face and she smiled back.

“I find, Miss Granger, I rather like the company.” Somehow, he had managed to learn to modulate the volume already. Because she knew no one had ever heard that sensuous whisper before and she quite looked forward to when she would hear it again. His whispers spoke volumes.


End file.
